1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat pedestal assemblies for use on boat decks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seat pedestal assembly for use on a boat deck, wherein the pedestal assembly supports a plurality of seats.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A seat is often provided on a deck of a boat to permit any passenger thereof to sit thereon or fish therefrom. More particularly, the seat is typically located towards the front portion of the boat deck and is pivotable about an axis thereof perpendicular to the boat deck, thereby permitting the passenger thereof to sit thereon and face outwardly from the boat in any direction therefrom.
It is often desirable to provide a second seat towards the rear portion of the boat deck which permits a second passenger to sit thereon or fish therefrom while permitting a first passenger to simultaneously sit on or fish from the first seat. However, with respect to many boats typical of the prior art, the rear portion of the boat deck often neither includes a second boat seat nor permits the provision of a second seat due to the presence of other permanent fixtures, such as, for example, an operator's cabin, a passenger bench or a water skiing post. In such a boat, only one passenger may sit on or fish from the first seat; the remaining passengers must therefore either stand on the boat deck or fish from non-pivotable bench seats, which is often uncomfortable or undesirable. It is therefore desirable to provide a seat pedestal assembly for use on a boat deck, wherein the pedestal assembly supports a plurality of seats.
It is furthermore desirable to provide a seat pedestal assembly for use on a boat deck, wherein the pedestal assembly is pivotally mounted to the boat deck using existing seat mounting means provided by the boat deck.
It is even furthermore desirable to provide a seat pedestal assembly for use on a boat deck, wherein the pedestal assembly includes means for receiving various attachments thereto, such as, for example, an overhead umbrella or a handle of a fishing rod.
It is furthermore desirable to provide a seat pedestal assembly for use on a boat deck wherein the pedestal assembly provides individual pivotal movement to the plurality of seats attached thereto.